


Oh, To Be Needed!

by Yellow_Soul



Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Speculation, at least hinted, could be considered sad but? these are only kyle's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: Kyle feels like he must be useful for others to value him. (Specifically, Kenny.)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: My Projection Projects





	Oh, To Be Needed!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because my mom said I couldn't help her with something and I was mad. What use is a relationship if not give and take?
> 
> I'm also debating a happier second part where Kenny comforts Kyle(? 👀)

There were many a times when Kyle would entertain the possibility that, perhaps, Kenny liked him back. He would consider every angle, the 'why' and 'how', but it never turned out in his favour. Kenny was smart, or at least, Kyle thought so. He was logical in his own right, and would not choose someone as a partner should they weigh him down.

Often these thoughts drove him to a sense of helplessness from which he found there was no escape. To admit that he was useless in situations brought about no sense of understanding, no rightful grasp of his self. It only showed him what he lacked, it bared to him his life and soul and whispered that he was not enough and he knew for once that it was right. He was not enough. He didn't know how to be enough. He didn't know how to be anything at all.

People told him that he should be himself, that others should love him for who he was and not for what he could do. But if he never did anything for his loved ones, his friends and family, than why would they continue to do things for him? Why would they care about him if he provided no betterment for themselves, no enrichment of their lives?

Why?

Not everyone thought like that. Not even he thought like that. That didn't mean it didn't hold any truth.

Likewise, though, why should he stay in a relationship with them when he knew that they have no reason to want him? No reason but their heart saying that they should? Some day their heart might change its mind and in that moment he would be so blindsided he could not possibly comprehend what to do next, much less what happened.

A relationship where he didn't receive anything was unhealthy for him, but so too was a relationship where he did not give.

So, what was he then? If he was not able to do anything? If he was incapable of giving? Overall his life had meaning, yes. But to them? To Kenny of all people? He was worthless.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, who knew I could project this much?
> 
> Me. I knew.


End file.
